


Egy fejezet Sid fenekéről

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, ass worship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: – Megfoghatod a fenekemet.– Azt mondtad, nem szeretnéd, Sid – mondta Geno összeszűkülő szemmel.– Nem így gondoltam. Úgy értettem, hogy nem szeretném, ha megdugnád… tudod… a seggemet… – Iszonyúan kellemetlenül érezte magát, bár valószínűleg jó jel a kapcsolatuk jövőjére nézve, hogy ilyen dolgokról is képesek beszélni egymással. – …de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy egyáltalán nem érhetsz hozzá.Lehet, hogy nem is akarja,gondolta Sid, de Geno tekintete azonnal megcáfolta. Gyanakvó, de elragadtatott arckifejezéssel, mint egy sas figyelte Sidet.– Megfoghatom? Biztos vagy benne?– Igen, biztos – felelte Sid.





	Egy fejezet Sid fenekéről

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Other Things You Can Do With an Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653850) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Újabb kis szösszenet a Viharvertek univerzumból. Most már folyamatosan tartjuk az időrendet. Történik nem sokkal a Hosszú combok után.

Talán illett volna rosszul éreznie magát, amiért ilyen sokára vette észre – elvégre már egy hónap eltelt, hogy Genóval szeretők lettek – de ez alkalommal Sid elnéző volt magához. Nagyon tapasztalatlan volt a szex és az összebújás terén, így nem okolhatta magát, amiért nem figyelt fel Geno furcsa viselkedésére. Sosem csókolózott és szexelt eleget ahhoz, hogy megfelelő összehasonlítási alappal rendelkezzen, mi számít furcsának és mi nem.

Aznap este Geno a konyha falának dőlve pihegett, Sid ugyanis képtelen volt visszafogni magát, hogy agyon-vissza ne csókolja. Gyakran előfordult vele ilyesmi mostanában. Csókolózás közben a keze bejárta Geno testét – olyan sok hely volt, ahol megérinthette, képtelen volt ellenállni a csábításnak. Geno is lelkesen simogatta mindenhol, kivéve… hogy mégsem mindenhol.

Miközben lassú csókokat váltottak, Geno végigvezette a kezeit Sid hátán, le a derekáig, ott azonban elváltak egymástól, végigsimítottak a csípője két oldalán, majd elindultak visszafelé. Geno párszor még megismételte a mozdulatot, de a csókolózás megzavarta Sidet, így időbe telt, mire rájött. Amint azonban észrevette, rá kellett ébrednie, hogy ez nem csak aznap este volt így. Geno mindig így érintette, és Sid meglehetősen tisztán látta az okát is. A kérdés csak az, mégis mihez kezdjen ezzel az információval.

Kissé hátradőlt, és végiggondolta, mit is akar mondani.

– Sid, valami baj van? – kérdezte Geno aggódva, mire Sid azonnal megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, csak… – Sid az ajkába harapott, egy picit még töprengett a helyes szóhasználaton, aztán feladta, és inkább pirulva kibökte:

– Megfoghatod a fenekemet.

– Azt mondtad, nem szeretnéd, Sid – mondta Geno összeszűkülő szemmel.

– Nem így gondoltam. Úgy értettem, hogy nem szeretném, ha megdugnád… tudod… a seggemet… – Iszonyúan kellemetlenül érezte magát, bár valószínűleg jó jel a kapcsolatuk jövőjére nézve, hogy ilyen dolgokról is képesek beszélni egymással. – …de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy egyáltalán nem érhetsz hozzá.

_Lehet, hogy nem is akarja,_ gondolta Sid, de Geno tekintete azonnal megcáfolta. Gyanakvó, de elragadtatott arckifejezéssel, mint egy sas figyelte Sidet.

– Megfoghatom? Biztos vagy benne?

– Igen, biztos – felelte Sid. 

– Nagyszerű! – mondta hevesen, és mire Sid észbe kapott, Geno két kézzel markolta a fenekét, és olyan hangosan nyögött, mint aki mindjárt elélvez. A csípőjét Sid combjának feszítette; lassú, kényelmes csókjai hirtelen sürgetővé váltak. Sid kapaszkodva próbált lépést tartani.

Geno szeretgetve masszírozta a fenekét, majd megmarkolta a két félgömböt, és valami mocskosan hangzót kezdett motyogni oroszul. Maga felé húzta Sidet, miközben párszor a combjához dörgölte a férfiasságát, aztán Sid ziháló ajkai közé szitkozódva elélvezett.

Miközben Sid megpróbált napirendre térni a történtek felett, Geno megfordította magukat, hogy ezúttal Sid támaszkodjon a falnak, ő pedig térdre ereszkedett.

– Váó! – lehelte Sid bugyután. – Te most…?

Geno az orrával megsimogatta Sid farkát, ahol az a rövidnadrágja anyagának feszült, aztán az alsójával együtt lehúzta róla a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabot.

– Óh, te tényleg! – bökte ki Sid. – Óh, Geno!

Geno újra Sid fenekére tette a kezét, és hangosan felhördült, majd nekiállt, hogy a valaha volt leglelkesebb szopásában részesítse Sidet – tekintve, hogy Genón kívül soha senki nem szopta még le, és Geno szopásai kivétel nélkül mind nagyon tüzesek voltak, ez sokat elmondott a helyzetről.

– Oké! – motyogta Sid remegő lábbal, miután ő is elélvezett – Ez nagyszerű volt. Nagyszerű voltál, de ’asszem, most le kell feküdnöm.

Geno nevetségesen aggodalmaskodón viselkedett, miközben a folyosón át a hálószoba felé terelte; és bár a szopás valóban odavágott, azért Sid köszönte szépen, még képes volt a saját két lábán eljutni az ágyukig. Mikor végre az ágyban feküdtek egymással szemben, szorosan összepréselődve, Geno ismét csak képtelen volt távol tartani a kezeit Sid fenekétől. Ezúttal sokkal finomabban érintette – simogatta, cirógatta, az ujjaival épphogy megérintve a combja és a feneke találkozásánál lévő érzékeny területet. Sid beleborzongott.

– Rossz? – kérdezte Geno átható tekintettel. – Vagy jó? Vagy csak fázol? – tette még hozzá szórakozottan.

– Jó – nyugtatta meg Sid. Most, hogy végre képes volt rendesen gondolkodni; úgy értve, hogy képes volt gondolkodni egyáltalán; rájött még valamire. – Te odáig vagy a seggemért! – mondta, és vádlón mellkason bökte Genót az ujjával. – Úgy, mint én a lábaidért!

Úgy tűnt, mintha Geno vitatkozni akarna, de semmi alapja nem volt a tagadásának.

– Igen – vallotta be végül. – Folyton lesem, mint te a lábamat. De ez legszebb fenék, Sid! Megértenéd, ha… nem tiéd lenne? – Geno egy _az angol nyelv tényleg szörnyű_ arckifejezéssel felhúzta az orrát. – Ha más emberen látnád, ugyanígy éreznél saját fenekedről, mint ahogy én.

– Ezt erősen kétlem – mondta Sid szárazon. Ahogy a hallottakat emésztette, érezte, hogy a gyomra összerándul a jól ismert lelkiismeret-furdalástól. Valószínűleg Geno is megérezte, mert aggodalmasan megkérdezte:

– Mi baj, Sid?

Sid legszívesebben Geno nyaka hajlatába rejtette volna az arcát, de tényleg jól belejöttek a szexről való felnőtt kommunikációba, és igazán elégedett volt az eredménnyel, így belekezdett:

– Csak arra gondoltam… milyen nehéz lehet neked… – Nagyot nyelt, és folytatta. – Hogy milyen csalódott lehettél, amikor azt mondtam, hogy nem szeretném, ha… megdugnál. Hogy még annál is csalódottabb, mint eredetileg gondoltam. – Amikor a végére ért, kapart a torka, de valahogy mégis megkönnyebbült.

– Óh, Sid! – Geno kétségbeesetten nézett rá, majd hevesen megrázta a fejét. – Nem, nem vagyok csalódott. Sose vagyok csalódott, te nagyszerű vagy…

Sid nem tagadhatta, milyen melegséggel töltötték el a szavak, de nem mert igazán hinni nekik.

– Csak… annyira szereted, és mégsem…

– Dughatom meg – bólogatott Geno. – De ez csak egy dolog, érted?

Sid azonban nem értette. Zavarodottsága átérződött a köteléken is, mert Geno ismét megrázta a fejét, majd Sidhez hajolt, és megcsókolta. A csók után hátradőlt, és Sidre mosolygott.

– Sok-sok mindent tehetsz egy fenékkel a baszáson kívül – mondta, és elengedve Sid fenekét számolni kezdett az ujjain. – Megsimogathatod, megfoghatod, megcsókolhatod. Nézheted. Óh, Sid! – kiáltott fel elragadtatottan. – Olyan szép nézni! Nem is tudod mennyire. És meg is ölelheted.

– Megölelheted a fenekemet? – kérdezte Sid nevetve, mire Geno sietve a hasára fordította, aztán lejjebb csúszott az ágyon, és az orrával megpöckölte Sid fenekét. Sid érezte, hogy súly nehezedik rá, de hirtelen fogalma sem volt, Genónak mégis melyik testrésze az, míg meg nem érezte a szúrós borostáját.

– Most komolyan párnának használod a fenekemet?

– Nagyon szép párna – védekezett Geno. – Meleg, puha. Ugrálós – tette hozzá nyilvánvaló elismeréssel, mielőtt…

– Mondd, hogy nem a fenekemen ugráltatod az arcodat!

– De Sid feneke olyan jó ugrálós – mondta a szégyenkezés legkisebb jele nélkül. – Szeretem.

Sid erre elnevette magát, és amint elkezdte, nem bírta abbahagyni. Amit Geno művelt, megkérdőjelezhetetlenül nevetséges volt, mégis hihetetlenül megnyugtató. Geno kitalálhatna egy csomó dolgot Sid fenekével, és eljátszhatná, hogy ez elég neki, csak hogy Sidet jobb kedvre derítse, de ha erről lenne szó, biztosan nem hozakodna elő valami ennyire… szokatlannal. Sidet tetőtől talpig átjárta a szeretet.

– Szeretlek, ugye tudod?

Geno ismét Sid fenekére tette a kezét – bármilyen bolondos is volt, Sid senki másra nem vágyott a világon.

– Én is szeretlek, Sid!

– És a fenekemet is.

– És a fenekedet is – értett egyet Geno, és Sid érezte, hogy elmosolyodik. Aztán Geno megkérdezte: – Megcsókolhatom?

Sid nem talált semmi kivetnivalót az ötletben.

– Persze – mondta, és próbált nem felnevetni, mikor rájött, mit is fog mondani. – Csókold meg a seggem!

Geno nem igazán volt otthon az angol idiómákban, de ezt ismerte, és prüszkölve megpuszilta Sid hátsóját.

– Hé! – fordult hátra Sid, hogy egy megrovó pillantást vessen rá, de közben nevetett. – Nem mondtam, hogy _azt_ csinálhatod.

– Ez különleges, orosz puszi. Azt jelenti, szeretlek, és mindennél jobban tisztellek – mondta nagy komolyan.

– És azt is, hogy most óriásit lódítasz – felelte Sid túláradó szeretettel.

Geno még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy legalább egy kicsit tettesse, hogy zavarban van. Flegmán elvigyorodott, és csóközönnel borította Sid egész fenekét – apró, leheletfinom érintésekkel kezdte, míg eljutott a hatalmas, cuppanós csókokig, amilyeneket Sid a nagy-nagynénjétől kapott gyerekkorában a homlokára. Sid nevetni kezdett, és a nevetése csak erősödött, amikor Geno arra kérte:

– Nevess még, Sid! Olyan szépen ugrándozik, mikor nevetsz. Szeretem, nagyon-nagyon tetszik.

– Rohadt furcsa vagy néha – mondta Sid gyengéden.

Geno feltérdelt, majd lovagló ülésben Sid combjára telepedett, és a kezeit Sid fenekének két félgömbjére tette. Amikor erősen megszorította, Sid összerezzent, és tiltakozva felnyögött. Geno azonnal elengedte.

– Bocsánat, Sid! – A hangja sokkal feldúltabb volt, mint Sid reakciója indokolta. – Úgy sajnálom, Sid. Nem akarlak bántani. Azt hittem, szereted… korábban jó volt… azért próbáltam, de tévedtem, és…

– Semmi baj, G! – szólt Sid határozottan, és visszagondolva a konyhában történtekre megmagyarázta. – Amikor nagyon felizgult voltam, tényleg élvezte. De most, hogy csak… játszunk, már nem volt olyan jó érzés.

– Oké! – Geno lehajolt, és egy bocsánatkérő puszit adott Sid gerincére. – Amikor így vagyunk, csak óvatosan szabad Sid fenekét megfogni. Nem felejtem el. – Onnantól figyelt rá, hogy csak finoman érintse: lágy simogatásokkal és óvatos szorításokkal, ami inkább volt masszírozás, mint markolás. Kellemes volt. _Nagyon_ kellemes. Annyira nem volt izgató, hogy Sid újra kemény legyen; legalábbis nem ilyen gyorsan; de nagyon pihentető és érzéki volt. Sid érezte, hogy a hátizmai ellazulnak, bár Geno hozzájuk sem ért, és egy elégedett mordulás szakadt ki belőle.

– Jó, Sid? – suttogta Geno.

– Aha! – felelte Sid ugyanolyan halkan, mert úgy tűnt helyesnek.

– Elalszol? – Sid hallotta Geno hangján, hogy mosolyog.

– Nem. Ma már szundikáltam egyet – jutott elhatározásra.

– Jó. Szólsz, ha abbahagyjam, ugye?

Sid szuszogva felnevetett.

– Nem fogod megunni? – kérdezte, mire Geno felhorkant, nyilvánvalóan ostobaságnak tartva az ötletet.

– Buta vagy. Sosem unom meg legjobb, legtökéletesebb feneket, Sid.

– Jó – felelte Sid jólesően. – Akkor… csak folytasd, azt hiszem.

Geno pedig folytatta: simogatta, cirógatta, minden négyzetcentiméterét bejárta, míg Sid úgy érezte, pocsolyává olvad.

– Hé, Sid?

– Hm?

– Szabad… megnézni?

_Mit,_ kérdezte Sid majdnem, de aztán megérezte, hogy Geno hüvelykujja a feneke vájatához csúszik, és leheletfinoman nekifeszül.

– Óh! – suttogta Sid dübörgő szívvel. – Persze, nézzed csak!

– Köszönöm! – felelte Geno, és lágyan megcsókolta Sid derekát.

Sid érezte, hogy Geno lassan széthúzza a farpofáit, aztán… semmi. Geno nem szólt semmit, és meg sem mozdult.

– Re… rendben van? – kérdezte Sid idegesen. Mégis mi van, ha ronda és deformált a segglyuka?

De Geno hangja őszinte és lágy volt, amikor megszólalt.

– Úgy tetszik, Sid. Jó nézni. Nem tudtam, milyen szép… nem vártam, hogy ilyen cuki.

Sid felháborodottan hátrafordult, és Genóra meredt.

– A segglyukam nem cuki!

– De igen! – ellenkezett Geno, és ismét lenézett Sid hátsójára, mire az arcára egy lágy, kissé bugyuta kifejezés ült. – Olyan pici és rózsaszín – suttogta. – Elbújik. Nagyon cuki – jelentette ki egy ellentmondást nem tűrő pillantással.

Miközben Sid azon agyalt, mi lenne a megfelelő válasz egy ilyen kijelentésre, Geno nagy levegőt vett, és félénken megkérdezte:

– Megérinthetem?

Sid alaposan átgondolta a kérést. Lehet, hogy minden rendben lenne, de az is előfordulhat, hogy nem. Sid a fürdésen kívül nem ért hozzá a kötéskrízis óta. Jól érezték magukat. Igazán jól szórakoztak, gondolta Sid. Furcsa volt, de kétség kívül szórakoztató, és nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy valami elrontsa.

– Azt hiszem, nem – mondta végül. – Most ne!

– Oké! – felelte Geno, és úgy tűnt nem zavarja különösebben a visszautasítás. – Akkor most… csak köszönök. Helló, örülök, hogy találkoztunk! Talán hamarosan újra látlak!

– Talán – mondta Sid egyetértőn. – De most gyere ide, szeretnélek megcsókolni.

Geno elégedetten szusszantott, és felmászott Sid mellé, hogy Sid magához húzhassa, és mélyen megcsókolhassa. Miután a csók véget ért, Sid szeme bejárta Geno testét, és észrevette…

– Hé! – mutatott Geno éledező férfiassága felé. – Szeretnéd, hogy segítsek?

Geno vállat vont.

– Ha van kedved. De nem fontos. Jó, ha csak ölelkezünk.

– Ahogy akarod!

Sid magához vonta a másikat, és nevetve felhorkant, amikor megérezte, hogy Geno keze megint utat talál a fenekéhez.

– Tényleg sosem elég belőle, ugye?

– Legjobb fenék, Sid – ismételte Geno türelmesen, mint egy tanár a különösen lassú felfogású tanulónak.

Sid elmosolyodott, de a gondolatai hamar visszakanyarodtak oda, ami már korábban is zavarta.

– Tényleg úgy értetted, hogy egyáltalán nem foghatod meg a fenekemet? – kérdezte csendesen. Sid néha hajlamos volt megfeledkezni róla, milyen sok információ elveszhet fordítás közben, de úgy gondolta, ebben a kérdésben kifejezetten egyértelmű volt.

Geno megvonta a vállát, de volt a mozdulatban valami szokatlan, és Sid pillantását is elkerülte.

– Azt hittem, ha hozzáérek, azt hiszed, csak azért, mert szeretnélek megdugni, és akkor megijedsz majd, vagy rosszul érzed magad. Kérdeznem kellett volna, és akkor nem kellett volna aggódnom, de azt hiszem… erről olyan nehéz beszélni. Érted? 

– Értem – felelte Sid, mélyen átérezve a másik helyzetét. – Pontosan értem. – És akkor ráébredt, hogy ő is ugyanezzel a problémával küzd, csak egy kicsit másképp, és elhatározta, hogy felnőtt módon beszélni is fog róla. – Én is… valami hasonlót csináltam – vallotta be. Geno értetlenkedő arcát látva tovább magyarázott. – Nem a fenekeddel… de nem csókoltam meg a csípőd vagy a combjaid vagy a hasadat – sorolta fel végigsimogatva Geno összes említett testrészén –, még akkor sem, amikor nagyon-nagyon szerettem volna, mert attól féltem, hogy majd azt hiszed, le akarlak szopni.

Geno homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok.

– Tudom, hogy nem akarod, Sid.

– Még nem – bólintotta. – De azt hittem, hogy majd arra gondolsz, hogy meggondoltam magam, és amikor kiderül, hogy mégsem, csalódott leszel. Nem akartalak… feleslegesen hitegetni. De most úgy látom – mondta idegesen Geno szemébe nézve –, hogy ez talán mégis csak ostobaság volt.

Geno felhorkant, és Sid jól ismerte ezt a horkantást: általában akkor csinálta, amikor edzésen kapufát lőtt.

– Igen – mondta egyetértőn –, hatalmas butaság. Bárhol megcsókolhatsz, ahol csak akarsz. – Még közelebb húzta magához Sidet, hogy Sid arca szinte már a nyakához préselődött. – Hogy gondolod, hogy csalódok? – morogta. – Hogy lennék csalódott, amikor együtt lehetek kötéstársammal, akit mindennél jobban kívánok? Csacsiság. Sosem csalódok. Soha.

– Most már jobban tudom – felelte Sid kellemesen átmelegedve.

– Helyes! – mondta Geno, és elkezdett ismét lefelé ficeregni az ágyon.

– Mit művelsz? – kérdezte Sid nevetve.

Geno eltökélten azt mondta:

– Nagyon szép párna, Sid…

– Na, ne! – dörrent rá Sid határozottan. – Mássz vissza, és itt ölelgess. Nem fogod párnának használni a seggem!

– Na, most csalódtam! – dörmögte Geno, de Sid csak nevetett.

– Majd kihevered. Gyerünk, szeretnélek megcsókolni!

– Csókold meg a seggem! – motyogta Geno csillogó szemmel.

*****


End file.
